I'm more than you think
by storm-eyes-osprey
Summary: Her mother despises her. Her father thinks she is useless. Her brother seems determined to make her life a misery. Her clan hates her. Most cats would break down and wish to die. Not whitekit. Instead, she sets out to unravel the dark reason behind her hatred, but will her strive to be loved leave her as a revered warrior of forestclan, or be the end of all who she cares for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

"Open your eyes." The command was harsh and rough to my newly opened ears, and I twisted in the soft moss of the nest, curling into an agitated ball.

"Open them!" the command came again, and my eyes flew open to see a huge grey cat with ear-tufts standing over me.

"Finally!" the cat seemed exasperated, and a furious expression burned in his eyes.

"Your brother opened his eyes yesterday. I always knew he would be a natural-born warrior, unlike _some_ kits I know." The grey cat shot me a scorning look, and I crouched down in the nest, close to tears.

"Mama?" I whispered, my voice quavering. The cream coloured cat beside me gave an irritated snort, and looked up, her green eyes portraying the same expression as the grey cat.

"What?" she grunted, clearly annoyed about something.

"The grey cat is being mean." I complained, and a new degree of anger spread to mama's eyes.

"Don't you DARE say that about your father!" she snapped, swinging a hefty paw around so it just caught the top of my head. It didn't really hurt, but the shock of the blow made me fall backwards into what appeared to be a tiny version of the grey cat, who was actually my father.

"MAMA! PAPA!" cried the grey cat suddenly, springing to his feet, crystalline blue eyes focusing on me.

"What, my little warrior?" asked father, looking up from his conversation with mama.

"Whitekit scratched me!" he wailed in what was obviously mock pain. I looked at my parents in horror as they rounded on me, fury blazing in their eyes. I shrank back in submission, my ears flattening against my head. Mama spoke first.

"How dare you be so mean to stormkit! He did nothing wrong, and you just attack him out of the blue!? Why don't you start thinking like a warrior instead of rouge? Or maybe you'd prefer being rouge? I'm sure your father could arrange it; he is the clan leader after all. I suppose you would be less of a burden that way, you would never have done anything good for the clan!" I was so frightened I barley heard what was being said. The only thing I could feel was the tears running down my face, soaking my fur. All the time that Mama was yelling, stormkit was sitting smirking at me, a smug look on his face. That look made me feel such an extreme hatred towards my brother that it scared me. I cowered into the corner of the nursery, talking comforting words to myself, but that only left me wondering.

_What have I done? _I thought, new tears forming at the corner of my eyes. _What have I done to make them hate me so much?_

"Stop hiding, weakling!" the taunting voice of stormkit drifted unwelcomingly into my ears.

"A true warrior doesn't hide!" he laughed, prodding me in the neck with his tail.

"But you aren't a true-born warrior, so I suppose it doesn't really matter!" this sent the mini-father into a fit of laughter, and I looked up, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying.

"Well if I'm not a true-born warrior, then I'd hate to think what you are." Stormkit seemed confused for a second, not understanding what I had said, but then realisation dawned on him, and his fur pricked up along his spine in anger.

"Just you wait till I'm leader! You'll be sent into exile before you can say mouse!" With that, stormkit turned around, chest puffed out and head high, and sauntered off. The word _Exile _rang in my ears.

_Please, starclan, never let stormkit be leader…_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! The idea for this story actually came to me in a dream (yes, You heard me right), I had a dream that I was the character and all this actually happened, but I was woken up before I reached the end, so I'll have to make that up! I also need OC's, because I only know the main characters, so I need leaders for each of the clans and deputies, medicine cats, warriors and so on. The story is set in four made-up clans, Forestclan (lives in the forest, hunts mice, squirrels, and so on. Whitekit is in forestclan), Reedclan (lives in the reedbeds, catch fish), strikeclan (Lives in the crater of a meteor strike and in the surrounding forest. Catches anything they can find) and Swiftclan (live on the moors, hunts rabbits). I really need reviews if I'm going to continue this story, so please review! Storm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the characters and plot. The idea of warrior cats belongs to Erin Hunter.**

"Ow!" The sharp, huffing sound escaped my jaws as stormkits paw thudded into my head.

"Good job, Stormkit! I couldn't do better myself!" Ashstar, my father, called his praise across the camp. Fresh anger boiled up inside me, and I exploded upwards, determination to beat my brother and earn my parents praise driving me forwards. I caught stormkit by surprise, my front paws striking his side, knocking him to the ground. I looked up proudly, only to see that ashstar had gone. Suddenly, I was crushed to the ground, and I forced my head up to see my father, teeth bared into a snarl.

"You do NOT attack your clanmates!" he hissed furiously, putting more pressure onto my back. A whine of pain rose up into my throat, and I felt as if my spine would snap if ashstar pressed any harder. Finally, the weight was relieved, and I scrambled to my paws, darting away.

"Let that be a lesson to you, you piece of filth!" tears welled in my eyes as my fathers scorning words rang in my ears, and I ran as fast as I could towards the nursery, despite the pain that lanced through my spine every time it flexed.

"Not so fast, filthkit!" I grimaced as stormkit's jeering met my ears again.

"No-cat wants you!" he laughed, flicking his plume-like, black-tipped tail side to side.

"You are nothing but a burden! Your pelt will let all the prey know you are coming, your stupid clumsy pawsteps could be heard in swiftclan territory, and your awful whiny voice could give a deaf cat earache. No-cat will ever like you, so why don't you just go and die!" numbing shock struck through me at stormkits words.

_Go and die… Go and die…Go and die… _in the single moon I had lived in, I had been threatened many times, but never been told to die.

_Go and die… _The words reverberated through my head, a sob rose in my throat and I turned tail and ran.

I rocketed into the nearest den, and was greeted by a hostile hiss.

"Get out of here! You don't belong in the warriors den, and you never will!" I swerved violently to avoid the maker of the voice, and was sent hurtling into the side of the den. I struck my head against something hard, felt something wet, sticky and warm slide down my face, felt the ground lurch sideways, and everything went black...

"Wake up, little one…" a meow as smooth as honey entered my sleep, and I raised my head groggily, noticing a dull ache on the left side of my face.

"That was quite a tumble you took there. Are you okay?" the last three words I heard were completely unfamiliar to me, no-cat had ever asked them before.

"Who are you?" I asked, making out the smoky grey form of a cat beside me.

"I'm Harewing." She replied, her sweet voice soothing to ears that seemed to have witnessed nothing but harsh, scathing words.

"And your name is…?" Harewing asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Whitekit." I murmured distractedly, wondering if harewing really was as nice as she seemed. The noise of claws scratching through earth snapped me out of my daze, and I shrunk backwards as I saw harewing's face twisted into a snarl that seemed unsuited to her delicate, pointed features.

"A-are you a-angry at m-m-me? I stammered quickly, flattening my ears defensively. The anger swiftly drained from the grey she-cats face, and looked at me with concerned green eyes.

"No, dear." She purred, laying her soft tail across my back.

"I'm just angry at my brother for treating you so badly." The strength of her fury was clear, as her emerald eyes seemed to blaze with strange green fire as she ended the sentence.

"W-who is your brother?" I asked, curious. Harewing looked wearily at me, as if the truth seemed to drain her of all energy. She shame in her voice was clear as she replied.

"My brother is Ashstar."

**A/N: Thankyou to Storm (A different storm, I don't review my own stories!), Tigerheartlover and shadowfur1017 for reviewing and suggesting OC's. It really helps! I'm sorry if this chapter has any grammar/spelling mistakes in, because I'm writing this on an apple computer, and the auto-correct and keys are completely different to the computer I'm used to, so please bear with me! I do still need OC's so keep sending them in! Also, If you want your character to have a specific role in the story, please review or PM me with your suggestion! Storm**


	3. Chapter 3 and alliances

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**A/N: I'm going to post the alliances in this chapter, but only for forestclan, because I'm lazy! The cats with an 'x' next to them are the cats that like whitekit, just to make that clear. Also, I don't need any more OCs, so don't send any more in!**

**Leader: **

**Ashstar: a large grey tom with black paws, ear-tufts and tail-rings. **

**Deputy: **

**Rivertail: a blue-grey she cat with a silver-tipped tail. X**

**Medicine cat:**

**Minteyes: a snowy white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: poppypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Lightfur: a golden tabby tom**

**Fawntail: a light brown she-cat apprentice: mosspaw**

**Brownfoot: a white tom with brown paws**

**Harewing: a smoky grey she-cat with green eyes. Ashstar's sister. X**

**Sweethoney: light ginger tom. Despite his name, he is rude and controlling.**

**Sharpfang: a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Is expecting kits, but hasn't moved to the nursery yet. X**

**Sunnygaze: a pretty golden she-cat**

**Badgerstreak: a pale brown tom with a stripe down his nose apprentice: redpaw **

**Oliveheart: cream and pale grey dappled she-cat**

**Ivyheart: grey she-cat with darker stripes apprentice: skypaw**

**Ferretfur: grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Swiftrunner: small black and white tom**

**Crookedpine: a russet tom with a twisted tail**

**Roseblossom: cream she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Poppypaw: cream she-cat**

**Skypaw: grey tom**

**Redpaw: ginger tom**

**Mosspaw: blue-grey she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Silvertail: white she-cat with silver paws and tail Kits: stormkit: grey tom with black paws and piercing blue eyes Whitekit: A cream she-cat with white paws, chest, ear-tips and tail-tip.**

**Elders: **

**Tanglethorn: dark brown tabby tom with matted fur**

**Turtlepelt: tortoiseshell she-cat. Blind in one eye.**

**Right, alliances done, on with the story!**

"Well that makes sense." I replied to Harewing, and she looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"How does it make sense?" she asked gently, genuinely curious.

"Well, he's your brother. And brothers are horrible, so that must be why Father is so mean. Because he's a brother." Sympathy shone in the smoky grey she-cats eyes as she butted me softly with her head.

"You're a funny one, aren't you?" she chuckled, before nosing my chest. I hunched up, trying to hide the fact that my ribs seemed to show through my pelt. Anger passed through harewing's gaze again, as she looked at me firmly.

"Silvertail hasn't been feeding you, has she?" I nodded slowly, and harewing suddenly lunged forwards and picked me up by my scruff. I squealed in protest as I was suspended in mid-air, my legs kicking helplessly.

"Stop struggling. I'm taking you to someone who can feed you!" My limbs instantly stopped flailing, and I hung obediently from the kindly she-cats mouth as she carried me to a dark grey she cat who was crouched by the fresh-kill pile, sharing a thrush with a pretty golden she cat. The two seemed deep in conversation, but as soon as Harewing approached, the golden cat hissed and glared at me and harewing fiercely.

"Keep that- that _Thing_ away from me!" she hissed, swinging an explosive paw-swipe at my side. I was sent flying from the firm grasp of Harewing's jaws, and was sent tumbling along the ground towards a small, black and white tom, which jumped to his paws, lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Get away from me!" he yowled, also swiping at me, pain shooting up my side as I was sent tumbling back towards the dark grey cat. I cowered away from her amber gaze, expecting more stinging remarks and harsh blows, but instead, she smiled warmly and pulled me closer, licking the top of my head affectionately.

"Come closer little one." She meowed in a hushed, kind voice, turning over to give me access to her belly.

"My kits won't come for a while yet, so they won't miss a bit of milk." _Milk! _The word seemed magical to me as I curled up to this new, kind cat and drank my fill.

"Whitekit! Get here now!" Mama's voice suddenly snapped through the air, and I bolted upright, glancing towards the cat who gave me milk.

"Go on, little one, but if you are ever hungry or lonely, just come to me or Harewing."

"What's your name?" I asked, reluctant to leave the warm side of the grey she-cat.

"Sharpfang." She purred, nudging me to my paws.

"My name is sharpfang."

"Bye sharpfang!" I called as I ran towards the nursery, noticing an unusual, warm feeling inside my chest as I ran.

_Love…_ I whispered to myself. _The feeling is love…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

The next morning, Stormkit went to see the elders. I looked longingly after him as he padded into the warm, cosy den, and the soothing rumble of the elder's voices drifted softly from the entrance. _Stormkit's life must be perfect… _I thought wistfully, wishing that I could get into the elder's den without being chased away with my ears ringing. _Why do they hate me so much?_ The question crossed my mind, not for the first time, nor the last. Suddenly, an idea struck me, and I crept stealthily over to the back of the elders den, my small frame working to my advantage as I wedged myself out of sight between the elders den and the nursery. Peering through the brambles, I could see Tanglethorn's matted brown pelt and Stormkit, staring wide eyed at the tale that was being spun by Turtlepelt, her long, sweeping tail flicking as she spoke.

"The cave-cats live deep in the mountains, far away from here. They are places of mystery and wonder, where huge columns of stone rise from the ground, and torrents of water gush from the mountainside. The cats look just like us, but they have different customs, and, most importantly, _every_ cat can walk with Starclan, any time, and as they please." I gasped loudly. Only leaders and medicine cats can walk with Starclan! It is impossible for just _anyone_ to talk with the ancestors! Suddenly, the shape that formed Tanglethorn's side shifted, and I clamped my tail over my mouth, realising what I had done. A pair of furious amber eyes glared back at me through the bramble screen.

"Get away from here!" He yowled suddenly, his paw shooting through the bramble wall of the nursery and narrowly missing my ear. He swung his claws at me again, and I ducked swiftly, the blow sailing over my head. I scrambled to my paws and leapt, clearing the patch of brambles that connected the two dens I had settled between, and charging into the centre of the camp, veering around the Fresh-kill pile and racing away into the forest, my cream pelt stood on end from shock. Suddenly, I let out a squeal as my feet were lifted clean off the ground, and I was left hanging in mid-air, flailing and twisting wildly. I gave a final, violent jerk to the side, and felt the fur around my scruff tear out as I fell to the ground, pain shooting up my back as tufts of fur drifted to the ground beside me. I looked up to see a huge, blue-grey she-cat staring down at me, her silver tipped tail lashing side to side. I closed my eyes tight in dread, bracing myself for the impact of claws or teeth, but all that happened was that a smooth, stream-like voice spoke to me.

"What are you doing so far from camp, little one?" I hesitantly opened one eye, and looked up at the she-cat, who was smiling warmly at me.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

"I'm Rivertail, the deputy. Sharpfang and Harewing's friend." At the mention of the two kind she-cats who had taken care of me, I sat upright, and smiled at Rivertail, who butted me gently with her nose.

"Come on. Do you want me to teach you how to climb trees?" I nodded eagerly, and Rivertail laughed.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she imposed, leaning down to look me in the eyes. She then stretched out a paw and flicked my ear teasingly.

"Stop it!" I giggled, closing my eyes in content. This was way more fun than hanging out behind the elders den!

"Remember though, you can't tell Ashstar we were out here. He would have my pelt to line his nest!" I nodded again in agreement, as the deputy placed her paw on a tree trunk, glancing over her shoulder as if saying 'watch me' and propelled herself up the tree with amazing strength and agility, reaching the first branch in a matter of heartbeats.

"Now you try!" she called down, and I placed my paw upon the trunk, just as she had done, a determined expression set upon my face. I dug my claws in and raced up the tree, the feeling of bark beneath my paws and the wind in my whiskers so natural to me. It felt wonderful. But in that tiny, Blissful moment of thought, I veered off course, my paws detached from the tree, and I fell, a scream trailing through the air, legs flailing, paws grasping, leaves falling, down… down… down…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! also, I'm really sorry to anyone who has already, but I can't take any more ideas for what will happen in the story.I have already planned it out, however I will try and include some elements of your ideas, but I can't revolve the whole story around your ideas. I'm really sorry if I've disapointed anyone, but I just can't take any more plot ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

I fell and fell for what seemed like moons, and then thudded heavily to the ground. I yowled in pain, my leg wrenching to the side, then lay gasping in the dirt, mouth stretched in a silent wail. The agony was almost unbearable, white hot claws grasping my leg. I dared to look at it, and was almost sick. It was twisted almost back to front, splayed out at a horrific angle. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Suddenly, the gentle sound of pawsteps sounded beside me, and I looked to see Rivertail, a look of utter horror in her eyes.

"Oh starclan, I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" she whispered, ears folded back in terror.

"No, it's my fault. I tried to go too high." I gasped through the pain, trying to comfort the distraught deputy. It didn't work. The blue-grey she-cat paced up and down, muttering to herself, and I feared she had gone mad.

"I-It's not that bad…" I whispered, half trying to kid myself that I was okay. I staggered to my paws, but a fresh bolt of pain lanced up my leg and I fell back to the ground, sobbing bitterly. Rivertail came over to me, pity in her eyes.

"I need to get you to the medicine cat. Now." With that, she gently picked me up, careful not to disturb my twisted leg, and hoisted me across her back.

"Hang on tight." She advised, before bounding into the forest, faster than I could ever imagine running myself. For a few swift moments, all the pain flooded from my body, and I let out a whoop of joy to the sky, but as Rivertail cleared a ragged bush in a single leap, my leg was jolted, the sudden movement sending stabs of pain careering all over my body again. Only a few cats paid any attention to the state that my leg was in once we entered the camp; no looks of pity, but only scornful snarls and narrowed eyes, the look you would expect some-cat to give a fox that had died a moon ago, not an injured kit. I flattened myself against Rivertail's back, the looks seeming to burn my pelt. The reaction from Minteyes was no better.

"Get that _thing _out of here!" she hissed, backing up against the wall of the den.

"But Whitekit's injured!" Protested Rivertail, looking protectively at me.

"I don't care if it's injured! Just get it out of my sight!" I shrank away, slight annoyance blossoming in my mind. _I do have a name…_ I hissed to myself, narrowing my eyes dangerously at Minteyes. I could feel Rivertail's pelt beginning to spike and bristle.

"Call yourself a medicine cat?!" she yowled, rage and anger raising her voice and sharpening her claws.

"You'd better treat Whitekit right now, or you may have a dead kit on your paws! And what would your precious Starclan think of that?!" Rivertail's sudden outburst seemed to shock Minteyes, and she backed away fearfully, ears flattened against her head.

"Fine!" she hissed, glaring dangerously at me.

"But don't expect it to stay long! I'll treat it, and then you get that hideous thing out of my sight!" Rivertail seemed reluctant, but she lowered her neck and slid me gently off it. I winced slightly as my leg touched the ground. Minteyes sniffed at my leg disgustedly, as if I was a piece of crowfood, and soon muttered under her breath,

"Dislocated." Suddenly, I let out a howl of agony as Minteye's paws seized my leg and jerked it violently. More pain than I had ever felt in my life seized my body and I shrieked and sobbed as it felt like a thousand claws piercing my skin. I lay on the ground gasping for air, basic functions in my body seeming to stop as shock numbed my mind. I glanced hesitantly towards my leg. It was straight again, but it hurt more than dislocating it in the first place. Another moan of agony escaped my mouth, and my eyes locked shut as the medicine cat den seemed to sway and warp into impossible shapes.

"You Foxheart! You didn't even give her poppyseeds!" Rivertail seemed outraged, and I looked at her to see her eyes blazing with fire. Minteyes merely snorted with contempt.

"_It _isn't worth wasting my herbs on!" I could hear the deputy's breathing growing heavy, and I saw her claws slide into the dust. Her body seemed to shiver, and she sprung at Minteyes, ripping her claws ant teeth through the medicine cats white fur. Minteyes screamed as blood began to flow from deep gouges in her sides.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried, and Rivertail looked at me furiously.

"But she could have _Killed _you!" she hissed, whirling back towards the medicine cat, who was cowering in the corner of the den.

"I-I know!" I gasped, pain gripping me, but I swallowed it down, and whispered hoarsely,

"I think that was the point…"

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

"Alright Whitekit, you can come in now." I jumped at Harewing's Honey-sweet meow, and excitement surged through me. _Sharpfang must have kitted_! The queen had gone into labour earlier that afternoon, and I had been waiting anxiously outside the nursery since then. I stretched out my leg, which was still stiff from my fall three moons ago, then bounded excitedly into the den. I was greeted by a scorning look from Minteyes, who made a huge show of disgustedly edging away from me and stalking out of the nursery, pelt bristling. I rolled my eyes, and padded over to Sharpfang, then gasped in awe. Three tiny bundles of fur were nestled next to her stomach, and the dark grey queen was licking them tenderly. At the sound of my arrival, she looked up wearily, eyes dull with tiredness, but shining with joy all the same.

"Come and meet my kits." She purred, nosing the three, adorable balls of fluff, each which reacted in different ways. A small, mousy brown one with a silvery paw sneezed softly and curled up tighter. A golden one with white paws batted blindly at the air, and Harewing practically squealed in delight.

"She's a little warrior already!" Sharpfang purred and nudged the last kit, another golden one, who merely made a soft rumbling noise and turned over in the nest.

"They're all beautiful…" I sighed, taking in the gentle sleeping forms of the kits. Suddenly, all serenity of the moment was lost as a light golden tom came storming into the nursery. His eyes widened in horror as he saw me near the kits.

"Get that hideous thing away from my kits!" he yowled, before lunging at me. I tried to move to the side, but I was flung upwards by the tom's forceful paw-swipe. I yowled in pain as I struck the roof of the nursery then crashed to the ground. Sweethoney then advanced on me, a manic smile plastered on his face. I sobbed in pain as he lashed out, tearing out a clump of fur from my cheek. Blood trickled to the ground, and I crouched lower, whimpering softly. The golden tom turned back towards the kits, and I glared in anger as he shoved his face up close to them and spoke loudly, causing them to cry out.

"Sweethoney! You're scaring them!" Hissed Sharpfang, shuddering in rage.

"And you shouldn't be so horrible to Whitekit! She never did anything wrong!" Fury blazed in Sweethoney's eyes, and he stared at his mate.

"Don't you mean _Hasn't _done anything wrong?! If you keep loving her like this, you know what will happen!" Sharpfang looked at her mate, a dangerously calm look in her eyes.

"Get out." She growled softly, lowering her head. Sweethoney looked at her indignantly, and opened his mouth to speak, but sharpfang growled again.

"Get out. Now." Sweethoney obviously recognised the tone in the grey she-cats voice, and swiftly darted out of the nursery. Sharpfang let out a low hiss, and Harewing turned to her.

"No offence, Sharpfang, but I really don't understand why you chose such an arrogant furball as a mate." The light grey cat meowed. Sharpfang shook her head regretfully.

"He was alright till that battle with Strikeclan. Ever since he beat Ravenstar in a fight, he's going around like he thinks he's Starclan's gift to Forestclan." Harewing nodded in agreement, and then beckoned to me with her tail.

"Come over here. Sweethoney's gone now." I crept over nervously, but all tension was lost again at the sight of the peacefully sleeping kits.

"Do you want to help me name them?" I looked up in surprise at Sharpfang's request.

"A-Are you serious?" I stammered, honoured that the queen had suggested that I took such an important role. Sharpfang purred.

"Of course, silly! You deserve it." I grinned, and looked over the kits. They were all she-cats. Sharpfang gestured towards the golden kit with white paws.

"How about Honeykit?" she suggested, but I shook my head.

"It sounds too much like Sweethoney." I pointed out, shuddering at the mention of the cruel tom. Sharpfang nodded in agreement.

"How about Goldenkit, then?" she suggested, and I nodded eagerly. Sharpfang then moved onto the brown kit.

"You name this one." She purred. I wracked my brain for ideas. The name I chose for this kit would influence her entire life, so it was vital that I chose the right one. Eventually, one name seemed to stick.

"How about Petalkit?" I presented my idea, and the grey queen next to me purred delightedly.

"It's perfect. I thought Brightkit for the last one." I nodded at that.

"Goldenkit, Petalkit and Brightkit." Recited the new mother, pulling me closer to her with her tail, so I was nestled up close to her, pelt pressed against Petalkit's. Sharpfang leaned in close to me and whispered calmingly into my ear.

"You'll have three new friends soon…" the soft tones of the queen's voice, and the gentle rise and fall of the three newborn kit's breathing was strangely calming, and, before I knew it, I was lulled slowly into sleep.

**A/N: thanks to Goldengaze20, YoYoBleeps and Brightpool for Sharpfangs kits! I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**

**Storm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

"Whitekit! Come and play with us!" I raised my head from my nest to see Petalkit, bouncing excitedly on her paws, vivid green eyes glinting. I grinned and stood up, shaking the stiffness of sleep from my paws and padding outside, flanked by the small form of Petalkit. Brightkit and Goldenkit were already outside, golden fur shiny and thick in the sun.

"Teach us to fight, Whitekit!" they exclaimed, as excited as Petalpaw.

"Okay! I'll teach you how to pounce on an opponent." Goldenkit instantly dropped into a crouch, calling out;

"Watch me! Watch me!" I grinned, and also fell into a crouch, signalling that Petalkit and Brightkit should do the same. The two kits mirrored me and their sister, pressed low to the ground. I looked to the side to see Sweethoney looking at us in disgust, face twisted into a deadly grimace. I looked away, trying to banish the image from my mind, and turned my attention back to the sisters, who also looked disturbed by their father's hatred.

"Right!" I meowed, flicking my white-tipped tail.

"We'll start by creeping forwards slowly." I began to slink along the ground, tail held level and eyes locked on my target: Rivertail, who was sitting by the fresh kill pile, eating a mouse. When I was only a fox-length from her, I sprung, landing spread-eagled on the deputies back. She let out a squeal, and then spun around, laughing as she saw me clinging on to her.

"Goldenkit! Petalkit! Brightkit!" I called.

"Attack!" The three smaller kits raced forwards and swarmed over Rivertail, who fell to the ground, laughing.

"Alright! Alright! I'm dead!" she chuckled, rolling onto her back, closing her eyes for effect. Me and Sharpfang's kits scrambled away from her and bounced around the blue-grey she cat merrily, chuckling happily.

"Take that, Strikeclan scum!" cried Goldenkit, shouting a jubilant yowl to the sky. The three Kits rushed over to their father in a tangle of paws and tails.

"We killed the Strikeclan warrior, daddy!" Exclaimed petalkit, looking up at Sweethoney with wide eyes. The ginger warrior, however, only snorted disdainfully and turned away. The she-kits looked hurt as they padded away, tails leaving score-marks in the dust. Petalkit seemed the worst affected, and she flopped down in the middle of the clearing, tiny brown head resting on her silvery paws. Suddenly, a dark shape passed across the clearing, and I looked up, then screamed in horror. A huge, chestnut brown hawk was plunging down from the sky, and it was heading straight for Petalkit. A sudden rush of bravery overcame me, and I plunged towards Petalkit, skidding in front of her just as the hawk struck. I let out a scream as wicked talons seized my chest and I was lifted clean off the ground, legs flailing in the air. Petalkit shrieked, and Sharpfang came bounding out of the nursery, just to see me being carried into the air. The queen let out a ferocious battle cry and leapt after me. Teeth sunk into my tail, and my ascent seemed to stop as Sharpfang struggled desperately to pull me back to safety, but to no avail. The hawk gave a final, sweeping wingbeat, and Sharpfang was sent careering backwards. Rivertail also tried to grab me, but the camp was already rapidly disappearing below me, and I felt as if the hawk's talons would break my ribcage if they exerted any more pressure. I screamed again, and twisted wildly, but no cat made any attempt to rescue me. Ashstar simply sat there, smiling at me as I was carried away.

_I'm going to die…_ I thought, but a new wave of confidence washed over me, and I set a straight face.

_No. You're going to live._ I lashed out an explosive pawswipe, but only succeeded in slamming the back of my paw into the hawk's head. It gave an annoyed squawk, but seemed unfazed. I growled in frustration, and tried again. No result. I could see into Strikeclan territory now, I was so high up, but I refused to give up trying. I gave a final, powerful swing of my paw, and felt my claws tear through flesh. An arc of blood splattered against my head as the hawk's eyes went dull and it plummeted from the sky like a stone, wind rushing through me so fast I was threatened with unconsciousness. The talons of the hawk went limp and I was thrown free by the momentum, but the ground was rushing up to meet me too fast. A petrified yowl escaped my jaws before I slammed into the cold, hard earth, and pain jarred me into nothingness…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Moaning softly to myself, I slowly opened my eyes, blinking the last traces of sleep from them. The pain in my side was excruciating, but I managed to struggle into a lop-sided sitting position, paws settled awkwardly to relieve my injured side of pressure. I could feel my head throbbing, and I narrowed my eyes against the sunlight splintering into the den. Suddenly, there was a joyous meow from behind me, and I turned around, startled, as a tongue rasped over my head.

"You're awake!" Sharpfang exclaimed, an expression of pure relief upon her face.

"Petalkit will be so happy. She's been asking after you all day!" I smiled weakly, unused to all the attention. Then, an excited squeal sounded from the entrance, and I was bowled over. I grinned to see Petalkit, sitting on my chest, purring madly.

"Glad to see me back, eh?" I questioned, and the little brown kit nodded so hard that I was surprised it didn't hurt. Two more meows came from the direction of the nursery entrance, and Goldenkit and Brightkit bounded towards me.

"You were so amazing!" exclaimed Goldenkit, bouncing on her paws.

"You were like, '_Bam!',_ and that nasty old hawk didn't stand a chance!" I laughed as I heard this, and looked sternly at the excited kit.

"It might have been amazing, Goldenkit, but look at the state it got me in! Don't ever go chasing hawks yourself!" The white-pawed kit nodded solemnly, and dipped her head.

"Come on! Let's play hawk attack! I'll be Whitekit, and you two can be the hawks!" I looked down suddenly to see Petalkit, who stretched up towards me and whispered,

"You saved my life. Thankyou." Whitekit suddenly felt emotional, and turned away, only looking back when she heard the thuds and yowls of the three younger kits playing. A tail brushed against Whitekit's side, and Sharpfang settled down beside her.

"That was really brave, what you did for Petalkit. No matter what cats tell you, I always will honour bravery, so I will always honour you." Sharpfang dipped her head, but suddenly raised her voice in a yowl.

"Brightkit! Stop chewing Goldenkit's tail!"

* * *

"Do I look okay?" I decided it would be worth one last try to get Mama to notice me, however I was, yet again, ignored, as the white she-cat fussed over Stormkit, licking his fur into place, even though it was already perfect.

"Mama! Stop it! Get off me before I claw you!" I flinched at the grey tom's violent words, but Mama only purred, and meowed gently,

"I just want you to look perfect on your apprentice ceremony!" those words sent rippled of ecstasy passing down my spine.

_I'm going to be an apprentice!_ I did a little skipping movement on my paws, which seemed to cause Stormkit great amusement.

"You look like a mouse-brain." He commented, puffing his chest out.

"_I'm _going to be the best apprentice the clan has ever seen! No stupid kit-bouncing for me!" At that moment, Ashstar's booming voice echoed throughout the camp, and Stormkit squealed in excitement, which made me snort with laughter.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tallbranch for a clan meeting!" I scampered out of the den, a smile plastered on my face. _This is it! _I breathed to myself, before standing up straight, holding my head high and strutting towards where Ashstar was sitting. I felt my confidence gradually fade away as most of the cats shot me scorning looks, snarling at me or just looking away, as if they couldn't bear to set eyes upon me.

"Stormkit, step forwards. You have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become an apprentice. From now on, until the day you become a warrior, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Because of your skill, bravery, courage and honesty, I shall be your mentor." Stormpaw shot me a smirk, as if being the leaders apprentice suddenly made him ruler of the forest.

"That is all, clan dismissed." Horror rose up inside me. Why hadn't I been apprenticed?

"What about Whitekit?!" called Harewing, staring accusingly at Ashstar, eyes narrowed dangerously. The leader merely sneered down at his sister.

"That piece of filth doesn't deserve to be an apprentice." He growled, and I hung my head, the words seeming to scorch deep impressions into my heart.

"Well, that 'piece of filth' saved my kit's life!" called out Sharpfang from the crowd, defiance in her eyes. Ashstar growled, and slowly slid out his claws.

"Well then, who will mentor her? I see no cat willing to mentor such a burden!"

"I will mentor her!" Rivertail suddenly bounded out of the crowd and stood protectively beside me, tail lashing in fury. The grey leader looked in astonishment at his deputy, but it was brief, and was soon replaced with fury.

"Are you sure that is a wise move, Rivertail?" he questioned, the tone in his voice alike to that of a father scolding a mischievous kit.

"After all, you know the consequences…" Rivertail slammed her paw to the ground in anger.

"Will you stop talking about that!" she demanded, a furious authority in her voice that seemed to overpower even Ashstar.

"I will mentor Whitekit, and that is _final_!" Ashstar seemed shocked at being addressed in such a way, but he bowed his head.

"Very well, but under one condition. If Whitekit does anything under perfect on her warrior assessment, I will exile her _and_ you from Forestclan." Rivertail seemed to hesitate, and doubt fluttered in my chest. _Please say yes! Please say yes! _I begged silently, then breathed a sigh of relief as the deputy replied

"Very well then. She won't fail, though, I can guarantee that." Ashstar nodded, and stated carelessly,

"Fine. Whitekit, you are now Whitepaw, and Rivertail is your mentor. Clan dismissed." Happiness overwhelmed me, and I purred to myself.

_They may not be the proper ceremony words, but at least I'm an apprentice!_

**A/N: For any Percy Jackson fans, I do have a Percy Jackson story called 'The blessing of the moon', which has had pretty little reception so far, so I would be really grateful of some of you would check that out and post a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

"What do we do first, Rivertail?" I asked excitedly, twitching my whiskers readily. The blue grey she-cat looked awkward, and I glanced over her shoulder to see Ashstar and Stormpaw heading our way. I groaned, and looked pleadingly at my mentor.

"Do we have to go with them?" I whispered in dread, but Rivertail nodded, and greeted the two grey toms. Stormpaw had a smug look in his eyes as he looked disdainfully at his sister, and hissed,

"So its Filth_paw _now, is it?" I ducked my head embarrassedly and shuffled away, only to back into Ashstar**. **He snarled down at me and shoved me aside. I squeaked as my legs were swiped from underneath me, and I tumbled to the ground, opening my mouth to protest, but Ashstar had already left, Stormpaw sauntering along beside him. I felt teeth meet my scruff, and I looked up to see Rivertail helping me up, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Thanks…" I murmured, casting a sorrowful look at my paws.

"Don't let him get to you. He's a Mousebrain." I chuckled, and bounded out of camp beside the deputy. Her pelt felt sleek and well groomed beside mine, which seemed patchy and unkempt, and I looked downwards, ashamed. We soon caught up with Ashstar, and headed along the border with Strikeclan, The leader making a prominent point of keeping to one side of the trail; the opposite side to me. I inched along, tail dragging a furrow in the dirt, not particularly paying attention to what was being said by Ashstar about our neighbouring clan. Suddenly, a new voice interrupted the conversation, and I looked up sharply to see a patrol of cats, led by a lithe grey she-cat with eyes that looked like a storm was brewing inside them; deep pools of blue-grey.

"Taking the apprentices for a tour?" she questioned, and Ashstar's pelt bristled.

"You have no right to question me, Shadestar." He growled, lashing his tail.

"After all," he smirked, gesturing to the Strikeclan leader's head, where I noticed that one of her ears was nothing but a mangled stump.

"What is a leader without her senses?" Shadestar fell into an aggressive pose, and I guessed that Ashstar had hit a sore spot.

"At least I have strong apprentices." She hissed, flicking her tail at me. I shrank backwards, ducking swiftly behind Rivertail.

"What are you doing to her?" questioned the leader.

"Beating her up every day?" Shadestar pointed out my tattered ears and the scar that raked down my forehead from where Mama had clawed me. Ashstar laughed, and looked back at me.

"Beating her up? I would never think of such a thing. A badger broke into the nursery a few moons ago and attacked her. She's been traumatized ever since." I felt a growl rise up in my throat. Ashstar lied about me so casually, it made me feel sick. I felt a scenario of me, bold, brave, standing up, bounding forwards and revealing the truth to Shadestar, but as soon as I made the motion to stand up, I caught the she-cat's storm-like eyes, and shrunk back to the ground, all boldness withering up inside me and blinking out. Suddenly, a light brown cat with blazing amber eyes, came up to Shadestar and whispered something in her remaining ear.

"Thankyou, Hollyblaze, Strikeclan! To the Swiftclan border!" she called, and raced away, the patrol streaming after her. I staggered to my feet, and looked in confusion at Rivertail.

"I thought Ravenstar was the leader of Strikeclan." I stated, and the deputy began to speak, but Stormpaw butted in and retorted hotly,

"Don't you know _anything_?! Ravenstar died of some random illness moons ago!" He twitched his tail mockingly, then turned to Ashstar.

"They _never _should have made Shadestep leader. She's too soft!" The Forestclan leader nodded in agreement.

"Who knows what Strikeclan will come to with her in charge!" I opened my mouth to protest that Shadestar seemed like a good leader, but my brother shouldered me away and laughed,

"They'll probably be invaded by squirrels!" The two toms collapsed into laughter, and me and Rivertail; who seemed to share the same views as me; looked on awkwardly, taild twitching and paws fidgeting in the dust.

"How about we head back to camp?" suggested the bluish she-cat, casting a glance at the sky, which was obscured by thick, grey clouds, casting imposing shadows on the ground and darkening to mood in the forest.

"How about me and Filthpaw race back to camp. First one gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile, last one goes hungry?" piped up Stormpaw, black-tipped tail held high in the air. Ashstar nodded in agreement, and Rivertail marked out a line in the soil with her paw.

"You both know your way back to camp, don't you?" she asked, and, as me and Stormpaw spoke their agreement, and arranged themselves on the side of the line facing the Strikeclan border.

"Three, Two, One… GO!" I Crouched down low and flung myself into a sprint, muscles flexing under my thin pelt, powering me to go faster and faster. My paws skimmed the ground, eyes locked on my path, calculating a route through the thickly intertwined trees, paws clearing bushes, roots and stones in swift, soaring bounds. Stormpaw was lagging behind, his larger frame working against him as he stumbled over tree roots and became unable to clear smaller gaps in the foliage. The camp entrance loomed up ahead, and I burst in just as the rain began to fall. I raised my head to the sky and let the droplets splash onto my face and into my mouth, hydrating me and cooling my burning muscles. Stormpaw staggered into camp not long after me, pelt matted with burrs and smeared in impossible directions by the mud. Ashstar and Rivertail also arrived, and no sooner than they had cleared the tunnel, Stormpaw called out,

"I won!" Ashstar looked around, eyes threatening. The cats who had assembled looked nervous.

"Is it true?"

"Yes! I've never seen a cat run so fast, not even Swiftrunner!" piped up Badgerstreak, a pale brown tom with a bold stripe running down his muzzle. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd, and I opened my mouth to protest, but Ashstar gave me a stern look, and I slunk away, leaving Stormpaw to his praise. I edged into the medicine den, which was thankfully vacated, and dragged a bundle of damp moss into the apprenticed den. I pulled it into the very back corner, as far away from other nests as possible, and crafted myself a place to sleep. I sunk down into the small structure, and winced as wet moss met my fur. My stomach growled angrily, and I hissed at it warningly.

"Shut up. You can't be hungry; I don't have anything to give you." With that, I curled up into a tight ball, placed my tail over my nose and prepared to sleep out the night, cold, hungry and alone.

**A/N: as a reply to a review from Sweet Arcadia, there is a reason for Whitepaw's horrific treatment, but it won't be revealed until later! Thanks to Watermint for being my 50****th**** reviewer! Review!**

**Storm**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and plot. The Idea of warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

I could almost feel my fur standing on end with excitement, which was so great that I could almost feel myself shuddering. _I'm going to the gathering! _The words replayed themselves in my mind, and I gave a tiny skip of joy.

"It's not fair!" a tiny moan came from my paws, and I looked down to see Petalkit, her eyes wide with disappointment.

"How come I don't get to go to the gathering?!" I bent down so that my eyes were level with the little brown kit's.

"You will be going someday, but there are bad cats out there, and foxes and badgers, so you can't go out yet, little one." Petalkit looked defiant, and slashed at the air.

"Foxes won't bother me! I'll shred them!" she puffed out her fur and gave a tiny, mewling growl. I laughed, and nudged her affectionately with my nose.

"One day, little warrior, even Strikeclan will shake at the sight of you!" I joked, and Petalkit seemed satisfied and hopped away, a spring in her step that made her look alike to a frog.

"We're going." Rivertail's voice came from behind me, and I gave a squeak of excitement, launching to my paws and looking about, eyes burning wild. The patrol had assembled by the camp entrance, and me and the deputy joined the back, where I was safe from the scorning looks from the rest of the clan. Upon the command of Ashstar, we plunged into the forest, branches whipping in the cool night air, shadows rippling in the moonlight, cast by the brief, flickering light of the moon darting through the leaves. I sighed in admiration at the beauty of the night, and watched in awe as the treeline began to thin as we edged closer to Strikeclan territory, and a gasp of pure shock arose in my throat as I saw the landscape before me.

Barren and empty, twisted, charred trees rose from blackened soil, and the ground was littered with crevices and fissures, all channelling towards a huge, gaping crater in the ground. the edges of the yawning mouth in the ground were jagged and rugged, but there were signs of life; the tiny, insignificant moving silhouettes, a shade darker than the sky around them. The stars were clearly visible in this new, unfamiliar terrain, a swath of glittering orbs tossed carelessly over a sheet of indigo. Running was easy on the flat ground, and I took enjoyment in the feeling of pure speed and weightlessness, limitless space and boundaries that were so thin that they could be broken with the twitch of a whisker. Suddenly, the terrain began to alter, and the ground became springy, peppered with heather, easier on the paws. Swiftclan territory. Then, the huge boulder came into sight, rising out of the ground, seeming to brush the sky. Cats were sitting at the base of the rock, talking and laughing, whilst two others perched on the top of the rock, surveying the crowd with a silent authority to their gaze. I could feel my eyes gleaming as I ran down to merge with the crowd, all uncertainty that had previously gripped my mind disappearing as I joined the mass of cats. I looked around, suddenly bewildered as I was pressed between a mass of pelts and chattering voices. Suddenly, a paw fished through the crowd and grabbed my scruff, hooking me out into the fresh air. Two apprentices were standing over me, grinning.

"First time, eh?" one of them asked, a tall, lithe she-cat with kind hazel eyes and pale brown fur. I nodded, embarrassed at having to be rescued by two cats from other clans, especially at a gathering.

"I was like that at my first gathering." Chuckled the other cat, a smaller, silvery she-cat with emerald eyes, who looked upwards wistfully. The pale brown cat looked at the silver one mischievously.

"I think it's time for Olivepaw and Waterpaw's guide to the clans!" they exclaimed in unison, before introducing themselves.

"I'm Olivepaw, and this is Waterpaw. We're both from Reedclan. What's your name?"

"Whitepaw…" I mumbled hesitantly, and was swept up into a whirl of paws, tails and fur as the two apprentices pushed me closer towards the great rock, where all four leaders were now perched, deep in conversation.

"That's Streamstar, leader of Reedclan." Pointed out Waterpaw, gesturing towards a long-furred, silver she-cat with glinting, intelligent blue eyes.

"And that's Fleetstar, the leader of Swiftclan." Added Olivepaw, pointing out a nervous looking black tom, who was crouched low to the rock, muscles tense as if ready to flee.

"Don't underestimate him." Warned Waterpaw, seeing my confused looks towards the flighty tom.

"He can fight like all of Lionclan put into one cat if you threaten his clan." I nodded in understanding, and suddenly jumped in shock as Ashstar's voice rang above the clamour.

"That's Ashstar, but you know that." I nodded weakly, suddenly afraid of the prospect of Ashstar surveying my every move.

"H-he's my father." I stammered. Feeling my legs begin to quiver with fear.

"Lucky." Grunted Waterpaw, a look of jealousy in her eyes. I closed my eyes to block out the envious expression on her face.

_If only you knew…. _I whispered to myself, attempting to shrink into the darkness created by my locked closed eyes.

_If only you knew…. _

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one! Also, to Huntergirl2000, I'm sorry that Olivepaw and Waterpaw couldn't be kits, because I don't have any kits planned to appear until much later in the story, so I'm afraid that they'll have to be Reedclan apprentices! **


End file.
